The Flow Cytometry Core (Core B) has three major goals. Its primary function is to offer Center Investigators the ability to utilize complex and technically-challenging flow cytometric approaches to characterize cells and their functional and signaling properties. Thus the Core will provide access to state ofthe art equipment for flow cytometric analysis of cellular antigen expression, metabolism and signaling and cell sorting capability to support cardiovascular research in diabetes and obesity at the University of Louisville. Core B personnel are highly-experienced investigators who have worked for several years on flow cytometry using various tissues and cells from multiple species and have extensive expertise in rare event sorting and analysis. The complementary nature of their backgrounds and areas of expertise, coupled with their collegial nature, provides a strong foundation for productive synergy within this Core and its productive interactions with other investigators associated with the Diabetes and Obesity Center. Secondly, the Core is committed to an educational goal. Not only will Center members be trained on the operation of instruments, it is the intent that all users completely understand cytometric theory, application, and data analysis. It is hoped that all Project investigators, in their transition to independence, will be able to competently incorporate flow cytometry as an analytical tool in future studies. The Core is also committed to developing its scope and operation to support multidimensional flow cytometry needs in the future. It will continue to upgrade its equipment and analytical repertoire. Finally this Core has the ultimate goal of developing into a self-supporting and large-scale flow cytometry operation that will cater not only to the specific needs of the Center but to other University investigators interested in diabetes and obesity research. A fully developed Flow Cytometry Core will be a significant asset in developing future multi-investigator projects and for helping researchers conduct multifaceted basic and clinical investigations aimed at the amelioration of health hazards caused by diabetes and obesity.